Into My Life
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: This is what happends when you cross Avatar with a crazy black chick. This is a Zutara, but it's also full of awesome random goodness. This is rated M Yaaaa... I guess Read and review nicely Im new at this 'writing thing' you people here seem to do.
1. Roll Call

**Hurray, Im not as technologically challenged as I thought. I've finally posted this story. This is my first story so don't be mean. Nothing special to read here so you could skip ahead to the story now... Um... are you still reading this? Didn't I tell you to stop? Why are you still going? Stop! Read my story not this!! Stop reading! Ahhhh! Will you stop already?! Geez you sicko. AND YOUR STILL READING! Fine I'm leaving, gosh. Hopefully my absence will get you to Read the REAL story. HUMPH!**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Into my life

Chap. 1 roll call

Jade: Ok class time for roll call.

Toph: (whispers to Aang) Class? What is she talking about? We aren't in school.

Aang: I know, she weird.

Jade: No talking in class.

Zuko: First of all we aren't in school we're in you house. Second of all, even if this was a classroom I shouldn't be in here with these gits-

Sokka: Hey who are you calling a g-

Zuko: **AND **third how are you the 'teacher' if I'm older than you?

Jade: One maybe you're being home schooled, two you can be in any class I put you in, and three Im the teacher because Im a genius (well a few points shy of a genius. Damn IQ tests and their 13 second time limits).

Katara: (leans over to talk to Suki) Does she always talk to herself?

Jade: I heard that and no I don't _always_ talk to myself, but there are times when I have my moments.

Katara: ...right.

Sokka: If this is school does anyone know when lunch break is?

Suki: Must you always thing about food?

Sokka: Well I think about other things too.

Suki: Yeah, like what?

Sokka: Like the times we...(leans over and whispers to Suki).

Suki: ... (turns red and giggles)

Katara: OMG Sokka could you whisper a little softer please. I'm right here. I don't want to hear about all the times you and you girlfriend did the nasty together, ugh. (scoots away from her brother and friend as they begin to kiss)

Zuko: (laughes to himself) She said 'the nasty'.

Aang: What's the nasty?

Toph: Oh Twinkle Toes, so young and innocent. The nasty is when-

Jade: Ok that's enough. Suki, Sokka no making out in the class room in front of your classmates. That is a big no no. Go to time out. Sokka on the left side of the room Suki on the right.

Suki and Sokka: mmm (kiss kiss) mmmmmmmmm

Jade: Get up know or I'll take away your boomerang and fans.

Suki and Sokka: Fine

Jade: Good now back to roll-

Toph: I'm impressed Sugar Queen. Where did you learn that word.

Katara: Well when you travel around the world you tend to pick up a few things I guess.

Jade: That's it we are not talking about this know. This is not sex ed class.

Aang: What does sex ed have to do with 'the nasty' ?

Jade: (slaps forehead)

Zuko: When are we going to have sex ed class?

Jade: Why the hell do you want to know?

Zuko: 'Cause I wanted to know I could bring in a movie.

Everyone: ... ! ! !

Jade: ... wh- where the hell did you find a movie?!?!?!?!

Zuko: Azula's room.

Azula: WTF!! WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!

Zuko: ... I .... I really don't know.

Azula: I. Will. **Destroy**. You.

Zuko: (rolling eyes)

Azula: (ignites hands)

Toph: Hey you hand job leave Sparky alone.

Sokka: You mean whack job right?

Toph: No.

Zuko: Haha good one,

Azula: You will not talk to royalty that way earth scum.

Toph: Shut up you perverted princess.

Azula: Why are you even defending him. Do you like him or something?

Toph: No but Sugar Queen does, and If you kill Sparky they'll never get together.

Katara: (spits out her smoothie and turns red) What!Toph!WTF!Idontknowwhatshe'stalkingabout!Sheissuchalier!

Aang: (where did she get the smoothie?)

Toph: See, now leave Sparky alone or face the wrath of the Blind Bandit.

Azula: I will never surrender!

Jade: (typing) * Azula and Toph loses there bending, Azula is put a straight jacket and is put into an insane asylum* (Pressing enter)

Toph and Azula: Where is my bending?! What did you do to me?!

Azula: Wait. No. I don't want to go back to the nut house I just checked out.

Katara: She took away there bending!

Aang: Even without touching them!

Zuko: All she did was type on her laptop!

Suki and Sokka: How did she do that?

Jade: (in loud booming voice) **NOW WE ARE GOING TO DO ROLL CALL! WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME SAY HERE! THIS IS A CLASS ROOM NOT A PLAY GROUND! AND IF ANY ONE HAS A PROBLEM LET ME KNOW SO I CAN TAKE AWAY YOUR BENDING TOO! TO- **Toph I'll give you back you bending after roll call.

Sokka and Suki: But we can't bend...

Jade: (eye starts to twitch)

Sokka: I'll be quite now.

Suki: Yeah me too.

Jade: Now then does anyone have any questions?

Everyone: (raises hand)

Jade: Good no questions. Let's begin. Aang?

Aang: Here

Jade: Azula?

...

Jade: Not here

Jade: Katara?

Katara: Here

Jade: Sokka?

Sokka: Here

Jade: Suki?

Suki: Here

Jade: Toph?

Toph: Here

Jade: Zuko?

Zuko: Here

Jade: Good. Now that everyone has been a counted for and since we spent all day on bull snip, everyone can go for lunch. Class dissmissed.

Sokka: Yeah! Lunch! (shoots out of room)

* * *

**The end of chapter one ya!**

**Review or I WILL find you and make you pay, Muwhahaha- I mean... review please tee hee.**


	2. The Prank

**Chapter 2 is up which is awsome!!! I hope everyone that read the first chapter will love the second.**

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender. If I did this WOULD NOT BE A CHILDREN SHOW! This would be the greatest craziest, ghettoist soap opera EVER!**

* * *

The Prank

Jade: Good morning everyo- Wait. Why are all of you in my room?

Katara: You're room is really cozy.

Aang: (giggle giggle)

Jade: O...K....Well I'm going to take a shower. When I get out every-

Sokka: (giggle giggle)

Jade: OK what the hell is so funny?

Zuko: Nothing.

Jade: ( arrows eyes) Just make sure you guys get out of my room.

Jade: (walks out of bedroom and into bathroom)

Meanwhile...

Toph: Ok that's the last of the clothes, towels, and robes. Know all we have to do is get everything from the bathroom.

Katara: I'm on it.

Katara: (Knocks on door) Im coming in to get your clothes.

Jade: Why?

Katara: It's my turn to do the laundry.

Jade: Sure k

Katara: (opens door then gestures for Suki to follow her)

Suki: (Suki follows and starts to help Katara remove everything from the bathroom till nothing is left)

Katara: Ok- giggle -enjoy your're shower.

Jade: (more damn giggling)

Some time later...

Jade: Im done with the shower, now to dry of. Where are all the towels. Katara must have taken them. I'll just brush my teeth then call her for a knew one. (brushes teeth)

Jade: Katara I need a towel please!

...

Jade: Katara! I need! A towel!

...

Jade: Is anyone there?!

...

Jade: Hello!

...

Jade: What the hell man. (opens door slowly then sticks whole head though crack (no thinking negitively))

Jade: No one here. I guess I'll just have to run to my room.

Jade: (in room) Why is there no clothes in my closet or my drawer? Why aren't there any towels or robes either?

Jade: ... They freaking planned this! (don't those dumb asses know I could just talk away there bending or have then shipped of to how knows where?)

Jade: Damn, they even took the bed spread and covers. I have to go to mommy's room and find some clothes.

Jade: (opens room door)

click, flash a camera goes off

Everyone: Got ya!!

Toph: And on camera and video too. We are soooo putting this on YouTube.

Zuko: Look at her she trying to cover up. Point and laugh everyone point and laugh.

Everyone: (points and laughs)

Jade: (stops trying to cover up, stands straight and tall, and lifts chin) Im going to my mommy's room (sniff sniff) to find some clothes (teardrop teardrop) and when I get back I will destroy you all (sniff sniff sniff)

Suki: I fell bad now. We made her cry.

Katara and Aang: Yeah me too.

Toph and Zuko: (on the floor laughing *hysterically*)

Toph: Are- are you- kidding- that was the- funniest thing- hahahahahahah

Zuko: And and she and **her face **hahahahaha I can't breath- too funny

Toph: She was all all- like haha she was- like aahhhh

Zuko: And like- boo whoo whoo...hahahahahaha

Katara: (water whips both of them) And I thought Sokka was the jerk.

Katara: Im going to give her some clothes and apologize.

Aang: I'll go with you.

Suki: Me too. What about you Sokka?

Sokka: And then- ran off to- her moms- room hahahaha.

Suki: (rolls eyes)

In bedroom

Jade: Have you come to laugh and point some more?

Katara: No we've come to give you back your clothes and apologize.

Jade: Well after you put back everything I'll accept your apology. (puts on clothes)

Jade: Just so you know Im still going to destroy you, but know I'll fell a little bad about it.

Aang, Suki, Katara: ...Thanks

Later that day.

Jade: Mess with me will they. The supreme creator of this story. They should know better then to mess with me and now they suffer the penalties. **Mwuahahahah Mwuahahaha Mwuaahahahah- **cough cough-**ahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **cough cough

Down stairs

Sokka: Way to go you guys made her crazy!

Katara: Crazy-_er_

Jade: I heard that!

Katara: Damn

Jade: Watch your mouth! My brother and sister are only nine!

Katara: Me! Do you know how many times you've said something you shouldn't have!

Jade: Yes! Seven and a half times!

Katara: See! Wait Seven and a_ half! _What's the half!?

Jade: Bull snip!

Katara: Oh! So then you should watch you're mouth too!

Jade: No! It's my story!

Katara: If It's your story then how come you didn't know you were going to be pranked?

Jade:... Shut Up!

Katara: Make me!

Jade: * And Katara loses her bending * Im going to press enter!

Katara: Noooo! !!!!

Jade: Mwuahaha! ... Fine!

Katara: Thank you!

Jade: But I will still get my kumupents!

Toph: Kumwhatywhats!?

Jade: Kumupents!

Toph: What !?

Jade: Kumupents!!

Toph: What!?

Jade: Revenge Dammit!!!!!

Brother and sister: Ooooooooooooooooh! Bababeva! Were telling on you!

Jade: Shit (slaps forehead)

Jade: I will make the destruction of you all twice as bad now and you can all thank Katara and Toph.

Everyone: Thanks alot- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Katara and Toph: You welcome. XD

Mom: JADE COME HERE SO I CAN WASH YOU MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!!

Jade: (on phone) Hello how much does it cost to get plain ticket to Jersey?

* * *

**Well thats the end of Chapter two. This is more greatness to come. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**PS The next chapter will be full of beautiful REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**


	3. Kumupents

**Winter break is finally here! Chapter three is finally up, which is awesome. I had a huge writers block so this one will be very suckish so that I could get past it and work on my next chapters. **

**As always I don't own Avatar the last Airbender **

Chap 3 kumupents (revenge)

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jade: Ahh. The sweet sound of kumupents.

(The Others burst into the room)

Sokka: Jade, what the hell!

Jade: You know, it's rude to burst into a ladies room without permission.

Suki: Don't play dumb you know what you did!

Jade: If you mean that I know that I just woke up, then of course i know what I did.

Toph: You turned us into the opposite gender!

Jade: Oohhh! You mean that!

Sokka: Yes that!!

Suki: Change us back!

Jade: Um... nah.

Katara: (high-pitched) What! Why not! (mumbles a little) I mean even though I make one fine ass guy-

Jade: You so conceited

Katara: You heard that?- anyways why not!

Jade: I told you I was going to get my kumupents.

Toph: Cum up who's pants?!?!?!

Jade: Toph, don't start that shit again, it means revenge!!

Toph: Don't yell at me skittles ok!

Jade: (why isn't Aang or Zuko saying anything?)

Jade: (looks over at Aang and Zuko)

Aang: (jiggles his boobs)

Jade: WTF are you doing!?!?!?

Aang; I kinda like being a girl.

Everyone: ...?!?! (eye twitch)

Zuko: (in fetal position rocking back and forth)

Jade: Zuko, what's wrong?

Zuko: Im friken confused? How the hell do I know what bathroom to use?! or If it's ok to look at males or females! or jackof-...

Suki: TMI

Jade: I know how to solve your last problem! Katara give him your vibrator.

Katara: (spits out smoothie) What! Who said I had one?!

Aang: (where did she get the smoothie?)

Sokka: Well do you (raises eyebrow)

Katara: Maybe

Suki and Toph: (snickers)

Jade: What are you too laughing at? You both have one too?

Suki and Toph: (stop laughing)

Sokka: How could you? What about me?

Suki: Sorry hun, but sometimes I just need some alone time.

Sokka: -sniff sniff-

Toph: I bet you have one skittles.

Jade: No I don't.

Toph: Damn it's the truth.

Suki: ... Guess what

Toph: what?

Suki: We can take off our shirts

Katara: Sooo

Suki: We can take _off_ our shirts and no one will say anything.

...

Toph, Suki, and Katara: (takes off shirts)

Toph: Laters losers. We're gonna go show off our bods at the beach

Katara: What up!

Toph, Suki, and Katara: (hops in car and drives off)

Jade: Bye, have fun and try not to get yourselves raped!!

Zuko: Sooo...

Sokka: Sooo...

Aang: Sooo...

Jade: Sooo...

Zuko: Um...

Sokka: Um...

Aang: Um...

Jade: Um...

Zuko: Uh...

Sokka: U-

Jade: CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS BULLSHIT!

Sokka: Ouch

Aang: Yea, why do you have to be so mean?

Jade: What ever.

Zuko: Soo-

Jade: I just said quit it!

Zuko: Ok, Ok geez. Where again did you say was the vibrator? (rubs neck)

Jade: Check in Katara's things

Sokka: What! how come Zuko has to use Katara's. I don't won't his personals touch my sister's personals!

Jade: Well they do go out

Sokka: Since when?!

Jade: Since a long time ago.

Sokka: But that still doesn't explain the point of thei...

Sokka: Wait do you mean to tell me that they've had- he's done my- she le- OH HELLZ NAH!!! WHERE'S ZUKO?!! IMMA CUT HIS-

Sokka: Damn I cant he's a female. Shit thanks alot.

Jade: You're welcome

Zuko: Who are you calling?

Aang: Omg I bet it's a boy!

Sokka: Totally!

Zuko: I bet he's like totally gorgeous!

Jade:(on the floor laughing uncontrollably)

Sokka: Like what did we do? (twirling a lock of hair around his fingers)

Jade: (slowly standing up and clutching stomach)

Jade: Don't -haha- talk like- hahahaa- th- that- Hahahaaha.

Aang:(high pitched girly voice) Like what?

Jade: Phft hahahaha like that.

Jade: (dials phone)

Suki: Sup.

Jade: Hey Suki. I need you guys to come home.

Suki: Why?

Jade: Because I have a special surprise for you guess.

Suki: Sure ok.

Jade: Bye. (hangs up phone)

Sokka: Surprise goody goody!

Zuko: What is it!

Aang: Well if she told us it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Zuko: (Hangs head) No.

half an hour later...

Toph: We're home?

Jade: Go to the backyard!

Toph: Ok!

Toph: Come on guys lets go.

Katara: ok

Suki: Im coming

Katara: Where are you guy- gals? Haha

Jade: We're in the cellar!

Suki: Ok we're coming!

Jade: Is everyone hear?!

Everyone: Yes

Jade: Im gonna go get the snacks but you guys can go on and start with out me.

Aang: What do we do again?

Jade: Just press the big red button.

Jade: (closes door and bolts it shut)

Toph: Did she just lock the door?

Sokka: Maybe it was an accident?

Aang: Oh well lets just press the button.

Aang: (presses button)

Katara: Nothing happened.

Azula: (breathing heavily in dark corner)

Azula: (walks out from the corner)

Toph: Everyone look out! Azula is here!

Everyone: (looks to see Azula in a corner and screams)

Azula: (creepy grin) Hello everyone It is so nice to see you all again.

Azula: I would love to give all a hug.

Zuko: A HUG? What did they do to you?

Azula: (Turns head to the side and twitches eye) They made me better.

Zuko: Riiiight. Im getting out oh here.

Toph: We can't. Jade locked the door remember.

Zuko: (gulp)

Aang: Aww come on guys I think she's changed the least we could is give her a chance.

Aang: (walks over to give Azula a hug)

Suki: No!

Sokka: Don't be a hero!

Zuko: It's not too late to turn back!

Aang: (hugs Azula) See this isn't that ba- you're- a- squeezing me- a little bit too- tight- Azul- POP!

Everybody: (screams)

Suki: He... Exploded!

Katara: His head popped right off!

Azula: Who's next?

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade: Ahhhhh. The sweet sound of kumupents.

**This chapter is finally done. Sorry for the wait. The Azula idea was not mine, but as my horrible memory strikes again, I cant seem to remember who it was that helped me. I would still like to give credit were credit is due, so if the owner of the Azula idea is out there please accept my apology and send me your name again. **

**With that said. Because of my memory and the long wait I'll post the next chapter. Yaaaaaa! **

**For anyone on winter break like me, I hope you enjoy yourself!**

**This explains how I've been feeling all week**

.com/art/WRITERS-BLOCK-MUCH-147756849


	4. TV

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! I hope you guys have been enjoying yourselves. Here is chapter 4. This is where that M rating kicks in, and you can blame Toph for that. It will probably suck eggs because it's my first go at it. I wanted to see how well I could write this with out it being in the traditional paragraph form. I hope you all like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. If I did this would NOT be a Kids show. **

* * *

Chap 4 tv

Jade: Im gonna watch tv in the den. Does anyone want to join me?

Everyone: Sure

Jade: I get to choose what we watch.

Aang: No fair.

Jade: It's my house and my idea so I get to choose what we watch, so naaah.

Aang: Fine. :(

Jade: (click)

TV: Clifford needed Emily so she chose him for her-

Jade: (click)

TV: Water, earth, fire, air-

Jade: (click)

TV: -these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls-

Jade: (click)

TV: Clifford's so loyal he's there when you call-

Jade: (click)

TV: -call, call, call today at 1-800-555-8787. You must be 18 or older to call.

Jade:(click)

TV: -a million and seventy men I guess I really shouldn't complai-

Zuko: Choose a channel already dammit!

Jade: Fine fine let me just go on guide.

Jade: I have an idea. I'll go on on demand and choose an avatar episode.

Zuko: Just hurry and choose one.

Jade: Hmm. No. No. No. N-

Zuko: JADE!!

Jade: Fine. I'll choose 'Water bending scrolls'

Some time later...

TV Zuko: I'll save you from the pirates.

Commercial break

Jade: ooooh Zuko your soooo _hands on_.

Toph: And _physical._

Zuko: ... (blushing)

Jade: And Katara was Zuko too rough for you or not rough enough. ;p

Katara: (spits out smoothie and blushes) ...

Aang: Why would Katara want Zuko to be rough (and where did she get the smoothie this time!)

Katara: I never said I wanted Zuko to be rough.

Toph: Oh so you like it gentle.

Aang: Like what gentle?

Jade: She like it when Zuko handles her gently.

Aang: Oh (I still don't get it)

Sokka: No one is going to be 'handling' my sister.

Katara: I never said that.

Toph: So you do like it rough?

Katara: No I-

Jade: Then gentle?

Katara: Yes- I mean No- I mean-

Jade: Shhh the show been come back.

Katara: (sigh of relief)

TV Zuko: ... I need to regain something I lost... my honor.

After show...

Katara and Zuko: (still blushing)

Sokka: (mumbling) Stupid jerkbenders chasing my little sisters honor.

Suki: You know Zuko didn't touch your sister's honor. He just tried to use her to get his. And even if he did you shouldn't care, she has the right to let who ever she wants touch her honor.

Sokka: You like annoying me don't you.

Jade: OK next episode

Some time later...

TV June: So I see you made up with you're girlfriend.

Katara and Zuko: (still blushing)

After every episode with Zutaraness...

Toph: Boy I surprised Sparky didn't pee his pants after Katara cursed him out.

Jade: I'm surprized they didn't have angry sex afterwards.

Katara: (hiding face in knees)

Zuko: (trying to seem coy)

Toph: Well maybe not angry sex, but...

Zuko and Katara: ( oh shit oh shit Toph don't please, don't say what I think you going to say)

Jade: What do you mean? ( Mwuahah this is fun)

Toph: Well ya see this is a kid show and so they have to cut out some things like cursing, certain hand gestures, and mature scenes... like after Sugar Queen came back in the room and-

Zuko: Well I think that enough TV for the day. Lets all go do some-

Jade: one-

Zuko: -**thing**, something else in separate rooms.

Sokka: (furious) No no I want to know what happened after Katara can back.

Aang: Hey Sokka I didn't know you were a firebender.

Suki: He's not.

Aang: But smoke is coming out of his nose and ears.

Toph: So anyways Sugar Queen went back to Sparky's room. She started to bi*** again and got cut off with a kiss.

Sokka: You put you fithy lips on my sister!!!

Suki: Calm down and listen to the rest of the story.

Katara: What is this, story time in kindergarten. Im leav- whao

Toph: (bended up rock to keep Katara in den)

Katara: Toph let me go! Get me out of this fuhmm hmhm hhhmmm hmhhh hmm

Toph: (bended rock around Katara's mouth) Such a potty mouth.

Toph: So back to the story...

Flash back...

_Katara: And if you evehm hmmmhh hmm mmmm mmmmm. :)_

_Katara: Wait! No! WTF Zuko I trying to yehm hmhm hmhm mmmmmmmm:)_

_Katara: Will you stop with the freakin ninja kisses. What the hell do you think your doing?_

_Zuko: Trying to get you to get you're forgiveness. (kisses Katara again)_

_Katara: By pinning me to a wall and kissing me randomly!_

_Zuko: You know you like it._

_Katara: I- Shut up! _

_Zuko: Make me. (suggestive grin)_

_Katara: (gasp) You're a perv._

_Zuko: Only when Im around you. _

_Zuko: (kisses Katara while laying her down his bed)_

_Katara: You know this is rape right._

_Zuko: Tell me to stop and I'll get off._

_Katara: Mmmmm... stop._

_Zuko: Stop what? (trails kisses down her neck)_

_Katara: ..._

_Zuko: (smirking) I thought so. (removing Katara's clothes)_

_Katara: Your so damn cocky._

_Zuko: (grinds against Katara then raises eyebrow)_

_Katara: (rolls eyes) You know what I mean._

_Zuko: (removes his own clothes)_

_Zuko: (kisses down Katara's body)_

_Katara: If we get caught Im say in you raped me._

_Zuko: That's gonna be hard to sell if they hear you screaming me name. (smirking)_

_Katara: ... (such a big gosh damn ego)_

_Zuko: (kisses down her stomach until he reaches her womanhood, licks her slowly, then stops)_

_Katara: (winey voice) Why did you stop?_

_Zuko: 'Cause I wanted to see your reaction._

_Katara: You're such a gosh damn tease._

_Zuko: I know ( resumes licking)_

_Katara: Mmmmmmm_

_Zuko: (licks faster and uses fingers to prob her)_

_Katara: (im not gonna say his name. Im not gonna say his name. Im not gonna say his-) Zukoooohh  
_

_Zuko: (smirks)_

_Katara: (bucking involuntarily)_

_Zuko: (holds Katara down)_

_Katara: (about to climax)_

_Zuko: (stops)_

_Katara: (panting) What...the...hell! Why did... you stop...I should... water whip...your ass to...the moon._

_Zuko: Well since there is a chance you're going to get me in trouble if we get caught I thought I might as well have fun with you._

_Katara: Im going to- (get's cut of with a kiss)_

_Zuko: (goes back up to kiss Katara's neck)_

_Zuko: I notices you're maden head is broken. Who-_

_Katara: Remember back in the cave, After you betrayed me?_

_Zuko: (apologetically) Yes._

_Katara: Do you remember when Azula shot act me and I went flying into the crystal..._

_Zuko: Oh..._

_Zuko: Oh well (inserts into Katara)_

_Katara: (gasps) Aren't you even going to ask if it's ok?!?!?!?_

_Zuko: Why waste me time. You're gonna say yes anyway and I love seeing the expression on your face._

_Katara: (rolls eyes) For someone trying to get my forgiveness you're not doing such a good jod._

_Zuko: We'll see when Im done (thrusts harder)_

_Katara: Aaaah_

_Zuko: See_

_Katara: Faster_

_Zuko: (thrusts faster)_

_Katara: Harder_

_Zuko: (thrusts harder)_

_Katara: (hushed tone) More Zuko please more!!!_

_Zuko: Happly._

_Katara: (arches back and climaxes)_

_Zuko: (comes and rolls of of Katara)_

_Zuko: (panting) Do you still hate me?_

_Katara: With all my heart. (rolls over to kiss Zuko)_

End flash back...

Toph: And that's what you didn't see.

Suki, Aang, Sokka: (speechless)

Zuko and Katara: (extremely red)

Jade: (clapping) You lil' freak. I didn't think you had it in you. Way to go Katara. And Zuko all arrogant and everything. You dog you. I don't know what to say- sniff sniff- Im just so- sniff sniff- proud.

Suki: My favorite part was ' you're a perv. Only around you' part

Sokka: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU APPLAUDING THEM!!!!!!! I WAS RIGHT ZUKO WAS CHASING AFTER KATARA'S HONOR!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU ZUKO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Suki let me go and give me back my sword and boomerang!!!!!

Toph: Ok Sugar Queen I'll let you go now. (removes rocks from Katara)

Katara: I- Im gonna g- go and d- do the laundry.

Jade: Aww but I wanted us to watch some more TV.

Katara: I think I- Im better off in the laundry room.

Jade: Nonsense. Your staying right here, unless you want Toph to hold you hostage again?

Katara: No.

Jade: Then take a set.

Jade: Ok since we watched every episode with Zuko and Katara-ness in it I thinks it's time we watched some anti Aang and Katara episodes.

Suki: Isn't that the same thing?

Jade: No these episodes will be about how Aang made a complete dumb ass of himself and pushed Katara away from him.

Suki: Like when?

Jade: Like... Cracking on her hair, burning her hands, trying to make her jelous, not telling her (and Sokka) where her dad's meeting point was, saying he wouldn't want to kiss her unless he was dying and things like that.

Toph: Hot damn Twinkle Toes you did all that. No wonder she left you for Sparky.

Aang: ... yeah.

Jade: And don't forget the times Katara pushes away Aang. Like when Katara cursed him out for being better than her at waterbending without even trying.

Katara: ... Yeah.

Jade: Ok lets watch

After shows...

(after being reminded of everything Aang did Katara is furious)

Katara: Aang I hate you! Im going up stairs!

Jade: But I want to-

Katara: (**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**)

Jade: Hey what time is it?

Zuko: 12 midnight.

Jade: Damn it's late. Well Im going to bed.

Everyone: We'll be there in a sec.

Jade: What do you mean?

Zuko: Why do you think we're always in your room in the morning.

Jade:... YOU SLEEP IN MY ROOM! Why don't you just sleep in the guest rooms. There are three of 'em.

Sokka: But your room is so roomy and nice and it's to scary in the rooms by ourselves.

Jade: Then why don't you guys just share one guest room together.

Sokka: We already tried that.

Jade: (slaps forehead) Fine

Everyone: YIPPEE!!!!!

Jade: ...?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 is finished. So did you think it was funny, boring. Was the extra love scene any good? I NEED to know. Keep reading and send a storm of reviews my way. Enjoy your hoildays and consider this your Christmas present from me. **

**This chapter will self-destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, .....**

**JUST KIDDING! **

**or am I....**

**Mwuahahahahah!!!!!**


	5. Pizza and a Movie

**I love this chapter so much. Every time I read it I have to laugh. Sorry for the wait but winter break is over and my teacher is a royal pain in my ass. (hurray homework) Again Mr. M is back to shower us with his gifts of... well for lack of a better word... hornyness. And again be sure to thank (or blame) Toph along with Zuko this time. --sigh-- The grow up so fast T.T Oh I need a moment... Go on read the story --sniff sniff-- you big bowl of perverted mush (you know it's true or else you wouldn't have clicked this story. And don't try and pretend you didn't see the M warning neither XD) **

* * *

Chap. 5 pizza and a movie

Jade: Im gonna order pizza for dinner. What kind of topping do you guys want.

Zuko: Jalapenos and red peppers

Katara and Sokka: Sea prunes

Jade: They don't have sea prunes.

Sokka and Katara: Oh

Katara: Then what ever is fine.

Sokka: I know, what kind of meat do they have?

Jade: Sausage, meatballs,-

Sokka: All of it!

Jade: As long as it doesn't have pork in it.

Sokka: Aw, how come?

Jade: Because in my family pork is not allowed and as long as you are here you and no one else is allowed to eat it.

Sokka: Fine then I'll live outside and order my own pizza.

Jade: Ok but you can't use my phone and Im not paying for it.

Sokka: ... fine. (opens door)

**BOOM! FLASH**

Jade: Oh yeah and there's a storm outside. It happens alot down here in Florida.

Sokka: Maybe I just stay in here for a day or two.

Jade: Thought so.

Jade: Anything else?

Toph: Extra cheese.

Aang; Yeah cheese lots and lots of cheese!! XD

Jade: That's it?

Aang: If this is all going on the same pizza can I have my own pizza with vegges and pineapple on it.

Jade: Ok.

Katara: Wait. This is all going on the same pizza? But I don't like spicy foods.

Jade: This is not all going on one pizza. That's to much stuff. There will be one meat pizza, one veggie, one pineapple and chicken, one spice filled pizza, and one extra cheesy.

Katara: Oh.

Suki: What about the sides. Let's get BBQ wings, and cheese sticks.

Jade: We can get the chicken but we're not getting bread sticks. Im not going to be held responsible for give the cast of avatar a stroke.

Suki: What about to drink?

Jade: Two bottles of diet coke.

Suki: That seems good.

Katara: Isn't that alot of money?

Jade: Well lets see- add five carry the one- that's about $50. You're right that is alot. We have to cut back. I'll just order a meat, a veggie, and an extra cheesy pizza with just bread sticks and soda.

Zuko. What about my spicy one?

Jade: My parents are from the island of spice. Just go into the seasoning cabinet above the oven. Im sure you'll find more than enough spices.

Zuko: OMG REALLY!!!!! THAT IS SOOOOOO COOL! I LOVE SPICES. I MEAN HOW CAN YOU NOT?! AN-

Everyone: ...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zuko: (blushes) Um... sorry. Heh

Jade: Riiiiight.....

Jade: Well the total should be about $30 now. I'll go call now.

Thirty minutes later...

Jade: Thanks for the pizza and here is your tip.

Pizza guy: Thanks.

Jade: Someone come close the door for me please.

Aang: I got it.

Jade: Let's go in the den and watch a movie while were eating.

Aang: Movie time! Movie time!

Eneryone: ...!?

Aang: I mean- cough- movies yeah, lets watch one.

Jade: Riiiight.

Jade: What do you guys want to see?

Katara: How about something classic like the Sound of Music?

Suki: Or something with feminine power like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

Aang: What about something funny and cute like Happy Feet?

Sokka: Lets watch Beverly Hillbillies.

Toph: No way Snoozles we're watching the new transformers movie right Skittles?

Jade: We'll I was thinking something like Madea goes to jail.

Zuko: I wanna watch something _good_ like-

Jade: You're not going to suggest a 'movie' that you found in Azula's room.

Zuko: ... maybe.

Jade: What the hell is wrong with you? No one wants to watch your xxx rated movie. Right everyone?

Everyone: ...

Jade: WTF !?!? You guys actually want to watch that !?

Aang: What does xxx stand for?

Jade: (smacks forehead) Aang go up stairs with your food and watch Sesame street in my sister's room.

Aang: Sesame Street is on. Why didn't anyone tell me. I hope I didn't miss Elmo's World. (singing) Lalalala lalalala Elmo's World. Lalalala lalalala Elmo's World.

Jade: Wow... So anyways... we are not watching your movies Zuko.

Zuko: So then what was the point of telling Aang to leave.

Jade: I just did that 'cause he was annoying.

Zuko: Sure.

Jade: What do you mean sure?

Zuko: You know you want to watch it to.

Jade: Leave your arrogant talk for Katara.

Katara: (blushes)

Sokka: Grrrrrr

Zuko: You want to watch it.

Jade: No I don't.

Toph: You're lying.

Jade: I don't want to watch it.

Toph: Really, 'cause that's what your vibrations are telling me.

Zuko: So you do want to watch it.

Jade: NO!

Toph: Yes you do.

Jade: Ugh! I don't want to watch it watch it.

Zuko: Im putting it in.

Jade: Zuko sit your ass down. If you put it in and I get in trouble I'll make you go outside in the storm.

Zuko: Fine.

Katara: So what are we going to watch?

Jade: Since we can't seem to agree, I guess well just have to settle for disney movies.

Suki: Let's watch Mulan.

Jade: I'm good with that.

Katara Sokka Toph and Zuko: Me too.

After movie...

Suki: That was a good movie.

Katara: Yeah, I loved the song reflection.

Jade: I know right.

Suki Jade and Katara: (singing) Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Some how I can not hide who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am (dramatic finish) insiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

Zuko and Sokka: Wow (rolling eyes)

Toph: Hey Skittles you have a really great voice.

Jade: Really? Thanks.

Suki and Katara: What about us?

Toph: Yeah... just keep working on it. Im sure Skittles would love to help you.

Suki and Katara: Thanks :(

Zuko: Can we watch my movie now?

Jade: The point of watching a Disney was to get you to forget about your movie.

Zuko: Well it didn't work so can I watch my movie now.

Jade: ...Whatever. Just make sure the volume is down and Aang, my brother, and sister don't see. I'll be in the kitchen putting away the left over food and washing the dishes. Here put all the trash in this bag. I'll get it later.

Zuko: Ok (pressing play)

Some time later...

Aang: (walks down stairs) Lalalala lalalala Elmo's World. Hey whatcha' guys wat... (tilts head to side) huh.

Jade: I came to get the trash. And what is Aang... (tilts head to side) huh.

Jade: Wait (covers Aang's eye)

Aang: Aw.

Jade: (gasp) Aang go upstairs now.

Aang: But I wanna see!

Jade: (pushes him upstairs) No !

Aang: (trying to turn head around) But I have a question!

Jade: No!

Aang: But doesn't that hurt the lady?!

Jade: Aang go in the room!

Aang: Do all girls have that hole?!

Jade: Aang that's more than one question now get in the room!

Aang: (airbends down the side of the stairs) Are those two sacks on her chest on all girls?! And why do I feel like I want to touch it?! And what is it call-

Jade: Aang why are you looking at me that way. Get you hands off of me! Aang stay away. Ahhhhhh! Help Im being violated by Aang help!!

Jade: (puts tape on Aang's mouth and pulls a sack over him) You're going upstairs **now**!

Jade: (removes Aang from sack and locks door) Now be a good little monk and stay in the room.

Aang: But you didn't answer any of my questions.

Jade: Not untill you're older. And If you ever touch me like that again I will burn you fingers off.

Down stairs

(movie still playing)...

Jade: What the hell is ya'lls problem?!! Didn't you hear me call for help?!

Katara: Yeah.

Jade: And you did even care that I was being molested by a monk. A **MONK!!!**

Zuko: Was his hand down your pants?

Jade: No

Zuko: Then you weren't really molested.

Jade: (wtf expression) But you guys didn't even care!

Sokka: We cared.

Jade: Oh really?

Suki: Totally.

Toph: Yeah Skittles we cared lots.

Jade: You guy aren't even paying attention to me! You're sittin' here pitchin' tents and droolin'!

Toph: So.

Jade: So! I told you guys to make sure Aang doesn't see! And what do you do?! You let him see! You guys should be... ashamed of your... selves...(tilts head to side) huh, they must be that flexible to do _that_. No! Im not going to sit hear and watch this. Call me when this is over.

A few minutes later...

Suki: It's over!

Jade: So what do you guys want to do now?

Zuko: (looks at Katara with suggestive grin)

Sokka: (looks at Suki with goofy grin)

Katara and SukI: (blushes)

Jade: (yuck) How about you go take a nap, then we came all go to the park.

Sokka: I don't think I'll be able to got to sleep.

Zuko: Me neither on account of... (looks down at little Zuzu then gesture at Toph Suki and Katara)

Toph Suki and Katara: (wriggle in seat a little)

Jade: You know what. Do whatever you want but make sure you clean up.

Toph: What about me?

Jade: Who do you want Haru or Jet?

Toph: ... Ozai

Everyone: WHAT!!

Zuko: You want to screw my dad!?

Toph: He looks like her can give a wild ride.

Everyone: ...?! WTF!

Toph: So can I get him?

Jade: Fine (typing) * Then Ozai comes to be Toph's-

Toph: Sex slave.

Jade: ... (typing) * sex... slave.

Toph: Thanks

Jade: You guys have a hour. And make sure you take a shower.

Everyone: Ok MOM.

Jade: Im definitely not being motherly by lettin' ya'll do this. You guys are all minors. I should have your asses arrested.

Toph: Ozai isn't a minor.

Jade: Then this is rape and I should get him arrested too.

Toph: Whatever.

Jade: Im going upstairs.

An hour later

Jade: Who's ready to go t- (mortified expression)

Jade: ... I think I'll just go upstairs.

Jade: (still mortified) (how the hell am I going to sleep to night without seeing that in my head!?)

* * *

**Thus endeth the fifth chapter of my noble story (wow that was horrible). And yes I am still mortified. Never walk in an someone while they're in the middle of... a... well you know, **_**bonding time.**_** As always show me the love and keep reviewing. Also sorry for any of the mistakes but ya know, it happens.**


	6. Not on my bed

**Here's the next chappie. It's kinda long but whatever, as long as my story makes you guys happy. All I can really say about this chapter is...wow. So read and enjoy.**

**MR. M is back again. **

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE AIRBENDER....yet. Mwhahahahahaha!**

* * *

Chap. 6 Not on my bed!!!!

Toph: (clip, clip, clip)

Jade: (walks into room)

Toph: (clip, clip, cli-) Oh hi Skittles

Jade: Toph are you cutting your toenails?

Toph: (clip) Yup.

Jade: On my bed.

Toph: (clip) Yup.

Jade: With my nail cutter.

Toph: (clip) Yup.

Jade: WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!! Get off my bed! I don't want your crusty jagged nails on my bed! That's disgusting!

Toph: Ok ok geez I'll get off. You don't have to go thowing tantrums like Sparky.

Zuko: I hard that! (whinny voice) And I do not throw tantrums! I don't! I don't! I don't! Take it back (stomping foot) Take it back now!

Jade: Zuko, don't make me come down there. Im not afraid of giving spankings. Stomping is a big no no. You want to see me put you in time out and not give you any dessert.

Zuko: But she- hiccup- was being mean- hiccup- to me.

Jade: Toph say sorry to Zuko.

Toph: Why he's being stupid.

Zuko: Wahhhhhh!

Jade: Toph just say sorry.

Toph: Fine. Sparky Im sorry (mumble) that you're a pussy.

Jade: Toph!

Toph: What you said say sorry.

Jade: You know what Toph go to time out.

Toph: But that's not fair!

Jade: Go! Ten minutes in the corner in the kitchen! Now!

Toph: But-

Jade: NOW!

Toph: Fine. (mumble) This is all Sparky's fault. I will have my revenge. Muwahaha!

Jade: (cleans off nails from bed)

Jade: That better not be maniacal laughter I hear in the time out corner!

Toph: No ma'am!

Jade: Good 'cause if it is you'll be in there for a extra 5 minutes! And you wouldn't want that would you?!

Toph: No ma'am!

Toph: Note to self, tone down evil laugh.

An hour later...

Jade: What's that noise. It sounds squeaky. (walks up stairs)

Jade: Is it coming from my room? (opens door)

Suki: (jumping on bed) Oh. Hi. Jade. What's. Up.

Aang: (in corner of room) Im ready. Im ready.

Jade: (jaw on floor) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!!!!!! SUKI WHY ARE YOU JUMPING ON MY BED!!!! AANG WHY THE FUDGE ARE YOU PAINTING MY WALLS PINK!!!!!! NOT EVEN A NICE HOT PICK, BUT A GIRLIE **PINK**!!!!!!!!!

Suki: (jumping on bed) Your. Bed. Is. Just. So. Bouncy.

Jade: Why can't you just go on the trampoline outside!

Suki: Where outside?

Jade: What do you mean where? It's huge, you can't miss it.

Suki: You mean the big black circle thingy.

Jade: Yes.

Suki: Ohhhhh. I thought that was a UFO.

Jade: WTF! I thought you were one of the smart ones!

Suki: I can have my moments can't I? Miss talks to herself sometimes... person...lady.

Jade: Toph and Sokka were right. You suck at name calling.

Jade: Aang what about you!?

Aang: 'Cause that's my favorite color silly.

Jade: This kind of pink is not a boy shade.

Aang: Yes it is.

Jade: This is too girly for my sister. **My sister.**

Aang; But I loves this color.

Jade: This is too pink for **Ty Lee**.

Aang: I don't think so.

Ty Lee: Actually this _is _to pink for me.

Aang: I still loves this pink.

Jade: Are you sure you're a boy?

Aang: Umm. Let me check. (looks inside pants) Which ones do boys have again?

Jade: (slaps forehead) Oh my-

Suki: Shoe!

Jade and Aang: What?

Suki: Oh my shoe. Omashu. Get it?

Ty Lee and Aang: HAHAHA! Oh my shoe. Omashu.

Jade: Im surounded by idiots.

Some time later...

Jade: It's lunch time!

Suki Sokka Aang and Iroh: (comes to kitchen)

Jade: Hi Iroh. Long time no see. Where have you been?

Iroh: At the library.

Jade: For about a week?

Iroh: I was reading the herb books they have there.

Jade: But didn't you have to go some where to sleep and eat?

Iroh: I slept in the bathroom and ate soap.

Jade: ...? At least that explains why your breathe smells squeaky clean.

Iroh: Thank you.

Jade: So any ways were is Katara, Toph, and Zuko?

Aang: There outside practicing there bending.

Jade: Ok well they'll just get lunch later. Everyone get's two slices of the left over pizza and a cup of what ever is there. Help yourselves to the spices, herbs, and seasoning in the cabinet. If you need me I'll be in the den. You can eat where ever just make sure you don't make a mess.

Iroh: Do you have any tea?

Jade: What kind?

Iroh: What kind do you have?

Jade: Check the book by the microwave.

Iroh: The one that says 101 medicinal herbs?

Jade: Yeah. I think there should be a tea bag or herb bush of every one on that book.

Iroh: 101 different teas.

Jade: And then some.

Iroh: Yippee!

Meanwhile...

Sokka: Im going in Jade's room to watch TV you guy's coming.

Suki: Nah. If we spill on anything she'll have our heads. And I need mine if Im going to continue being the leader of the Kioshi Warriors.

Sokka: What about you Aang?

Aang: I'm with Suki on this one.

Sokka: Fine. (closes door)

Sokka: What to watch what to watch.

TV: SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY MONTER TRU-

Sokka: (click)

TV: They're heeerrrre.

Some time later...

Sokka: Don't go in there! Don't-

TV: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sokka: (drops pizza) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

TV: Mwuahahaha!

Sokka: Aaaah! (clutches pillow with saucy hands for dear life)

Jade: Didn't I tell Toph no more evil laughing. But wait she's outside. I'll go check my room for who did that.

Jade: Aaaaaaaah!

TV: Aaaaaaah!

Sokka: Aaaaaaah!

Sokka: Why are you screaming?

Jade: Because you messed up my freaking bed with pizza sauce! I don't want you eating on my bed!

Sokka: But you said I could eat where ever.

Jade: I also said not to spill! Now I have to clean this all up! Why the hell is it on the TV too!?

Sokka: Because I was pointing where the monsters were hiding. Duh.

Jade: Duh! Duh! Oh hellz na, you didn't just Duh me!

Sokka: Jade where did you get the revolver gun?!

!!!!!!

(knock knock)

Jade: Im a little busy!

Sister: I heard the gun did someone mess up you're bed with food?

Jade: Yes

Brother: And did they duh you too

Jade: Yup

Brother and sister: ...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sister: Whoever's in there I hope you have life insurance.

Brother: And already wrote your will.

Sister: Let's go to the to the entertainment room down stairs.

Brother: Ok =)

Sokka: What no don't leave me here! HELP!!!

Jade: Now, where was I?

Sokka: About to let me go.

Jade: No. Nice try though. I respect that.

!

Jade: Now to clean up my room. Sokka get out from behind the bed now.

Sokka: O- ok.

Jade: (cleans room)

An hour later...

Zuko: Damn Toph did you have to throw the rock that hard.

Toph: That's what you deserve for getting me in to time out.

Zuko: Sorry.

Toph: That's it. You're not even going to put a fight. You're just going to throw in the towel just like that and say sorry.

Zuko: That really hurt I don't want to get on your bad side again.

Toph: Great now I fell bad.

Zuko: You're not going to hit me with another rock are you?

Toph: No. Now I fell compelled to do something nice.

Zuko: ...O...K.

Katara: Im hungry.

Toph: Me too.

Zuko: I think there is left over pizza in the fridge.

Katara: We should go wash our hands before we go in the kitchen.

Zuko and Toph: Ok.

Toph: (opens fridge) They're not back yet. Oh well I guess I should heat up there pizza for them. This is the perfect time to pull a prank, but I said I was going to do something nice. (sniff sniff) I smell pepper... nutmegs... and I think... sarsaparilla. What did Iroh say about those. (thinking) Hehehe I know the perfect prank that's nice and evil at the same time. I love me and my conceited evil genius brain.

Toph: (sprinkles grounded pepper, nutmeg, and sarsaparilla on pizza then heats them up in microwave)

Katara: Hey Toph did you heat up the pizza for us?

Toph: Yup. Just doin' the nice dead I promised.

Zuko: And I really am sorry.

Toph: It's ok. Well Im going up to eat in the dinning room. You guys wanna come?

Zuko and Katara: Ok.

Katara: This is a little spicy.

Toph: I just thought a little spice was good. Is it to much?

Katara: No I guess not.

Toph: (can fell Zuko and Katara's pulse rise and trying not to laugh)

Zuko and Katara: (wriggles in seat)

Zuko: Is it warm in hear?

Katara: Yeah a little bit.

Toph: No I don't fell anything.

Zuko: Are you sure, cause I feel a little warm.

Toph: No everything feels the same to me.

Katara: I feel kind of warm too.

Zuko: Yeah maybe it's the pizza.

Toph: But I'm eating the same pizza as you guy's.

Zuko: Right. Then what else could... it... be. (looks down at his pants)

Katara: What? (wriggles again)

Zuko: I, um just dropped something.

Katara: (leans over to see)

Zuko: (covers himself too late) It's nothing.

Katara: (mouths) You too.

Zuko: (nods)

Toph: (takes last bit of pizza) Im gonna go back outside do you want to come?

Zuko: (stairs at Katara then gestures up stairs with head)

Katara: (nods)

Toph: Hello? I said do you wanna come or not?

Katara: You go ahead Im gonna watch TV.

Zuko: And I want to take a nap.

Toph: Whatever.

Up stairs...

Zuko: Lets go to Jade's room.

Katara: Ok.

****

"I bet you she planned this."

" Why would she do that?

" She's Toph, that's reason enough."

" You have a point, but-

Katara was cut of with a kiss from a sexy firebender. It was hot and passionate wasting no time in introducing their tongues to each other. He wanted her badly even if it was just because of spicy food. He pinned her to the wall and began to trail down to her neck. This caused a moan to slip her lips.

" Ooooooh. Zuko lets go to the bed.

" Why? Im having fun right here. " He whispered it so closes to her ear it caused her shutter against him, which made him grin into neck as he kissed her again.

" That may be true but we only have a little time before someone comes in this room."

" You're right."

With that he picked her up *bridle* style and carried her to the bed. Laying her down he climbed on top of her and began to remove her clothes. Realizing he still had all his clothes on Katara began to remove his as well. Soon they were both completely undressed. Zuko began to kiss down Katara's body. He stopped when he reached the soft curves on her chest. He sucked and licked all around her right breast while he fondling the other. He earned a moan when he bit her hardened nipple and lightly pulled on it. When he was satisfied with that one he mirrored his actions on her other side.

After finishing with her breasts he moved down to her stomach and kissed around her navel. He licked inside of her belly button then continued down. He came to her wet core and began to lick inside of her. First slowly then he picked up the pace. Katara's squirms of delight soon became bucks of pleasure. Zuko had to hold her down so that he wouldn't loose her.

" Just like that! Don't stop!" Not all of Katara's mind was lost to the *ecstacy* she was felling. She remembered that she couldn't be too loud and so yelled out in a hushed tone.

As she climaxed she arched her back then fell back. Zuko came back up to kiss her and she could taste herself on his tounge.

" Zuko I... need... you... inside me."

" My pleasure " came his response. He positioned himself in front of her and with out hesitation pushed into her.

All thoughts of taking it slow were gone. Zuko pounded into to Katara as she matched his trusts as best she could.

" Faster! Harder! "

Zuko did his best to comply and if seemed to work. Katara was now bucking uncontrollably. Her head was was tossed back, her eyes were shut tight, her hands gripped the sheets on the bed, and the only things that came out of her mouth were moans and his name.

He smirked a little at the effect he had on her.

****

Meanwhile...

Jade: More damn squeaking. If Suki is in my bed again... And I do not talk to myself. ^You're doing it right now.^ No Im not. ^Yes you are.^ Damn it shut up.

Jade: (walks up stairs and is about to open door then stops)

Katara: Ohhhhh.

Jade: What the... (presses ear to door)

Zuko: Kataraaaaa.

Jade: No way. (throws door open) WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY BED.!!! **FREAKING!!! EACH OTHER!!!! ON **_**MY**_** BED!!!**

Katara: (panting) Hey... Jade.

Jade: Oh heeeeeellz no! Don't hey Jade me! Zuko get out now!

Zuko: ...of Katara or the room?

Jade: Both!

Zuko: Come on.

Jade: Where do you thing you're taking her. Let go of her wrist. She's staying right here.

Zuko: But-

Jade: Go!

Zuko: (puts on clothes) Fine.

Katara: (puts on clothes)

Jade: So do you care to explain?

Katara: Well first of all she put something in the pizza, so I blame her.

Jade: What do you mean?

Katara: Toph, she put some kind of herbs in on the pizza. I thought It was just spice, but they were really aphrodisiacs.

Jade: I see. What happened next?

Katara: At first it got hot. I didn't notice myself wiggling in my seat 'till I noticed Zuko was doing it too. Then out of no where it hits me and I fell horny. I see Zuko look down at his pants and ask him what happened. He said he dropped something so I leaned over to see. He tried to cover himself before I could see, but I saw his tent poking out. That's when we went up stairs in your bed and... you know.

Jade: What the hell am I going to do with you guys?

Jade: (takes deep breathe) Ok did you remember to bend?

Katara: Bend...?

Jade: To get rid of his-

Katara: Ohhh. Yes.

Jade: Good, go down stairs and tell Toph to come and help me clean the room.

Katara: Ok. (leaves room)

Jade: Kids.

* * *

**So it appears to me that it's always Toph that has to make people wanna 'have quality time' with each other. -sigh- What am I gonna do with her. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chap, though I liked it and didn't like it at the same time. Why? I really don't know. S-**

**BOOM!**

**Aang: whoops**

**Jade: (eye twitches)**

**Um I have to go and kill Aang now. Please keep the reviews coming and thanks for reading.**

**Jade: That's it. Time for the next Avatar to be born.**

**Aang:...? Oooooh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!**


	7. AN notice

**A/N: I sorry for not updating a new chapter in forever, but the spark I had for this story is gone. No matter what I just don't feel as if this story is in me any more. Again I really want to appologize but I'm done with this story for now. To end it off I'll leave you with one finally chapter.**


	8. Triplets

**This is my final chapter for now. Sorry for the long wait but this would have been on my conscience for ever if I didn't apologize to those that have been reading. The reason why I stopped is because I ran out of ideas completely for this story.**

ATLA is not mine

* * *

ITML 7

Chap. 7 triplets

Suki: Hey Jade.

Jada: ...

Suki: I said hey Jade.

Jada: ...

Suki: Jade Im talking to you!

Jada: Yo get your hand off my shoulder. I don't know you like dat. If I wasn't trying to be a better person I would punch you in yo shit. And my name is Jada.

Suki: What are you talking about, you're name is Jade.

Jada: How you gonna tell me what my own name is? Jade is my sister.

Suki: If Jade is you're 'sister' then how come I've never seen you before?

Jada: Im visitin' from boardin' school.

Aang: Hey Jade. Hey Suki.

Suki: Hey Aang.

Jada: My name is Jada.

Suki: Right.

Aang: What's going on with Jade?

Suki: She keeps saying her name is Jada.

Aang: Why?

Suki: I don't know.

Jada: Im gonna find Jade. Peace.

Meanwhile...

Jaden: Hi my name is Jaden what's yours?

Katara: You already know my name. It's Katara, Jade.

Jaden: Katara... That's a pretty name, but mine is Jaden.

Katara: ...thanks... Jaden?

Sokka: What's with the face Katara?

Katara: Jade keeps calling herself Jaden.

Sokka: Jade are you ok?

Jaden: My name is Jaden you know with an N. Jade is my sister.

Katara: I thought the only sister y- Jade had was her little one.

Jaden: Nope.

Sokka: Then how come I've never seen you.

Jaden: Im visiting from boarding school.

Katara: We've never seen you in any of the pictures.

Jaden: Yes you have, you just thought they were all Jade.

Sokka: She does have a point.

Jaden: Well Im going to find Jade.

Meanwhile...

Jade: Hey Zuko have you seen my sisters?

Zuko: Don't you mean sister?

Jade: No I have two sisters who look just like me. We're triplets.

Zuko: Right.

Jade: It's true. There here to visit from their boarding school.

Zuko: Umhm.

Jade: Don't umhm me. It's true. Where do you think I was for the past hour?

Zuko: You were gone?

Jade: (smacks forehead) Yes! I was at the Air Port!

Zuko: Hey Toph was Jade At the Air Port?

Toph: I don't know? When did she leave the house?

Jade: I left the house an hour ago!

Toph: You know you yell a lot.

Zuko: She says she's a triplet. I bet she the evil one.

Jade: I am not the evil one! (mumbles) Well sometimes I can be (stops mumbling) but that's not the point!

Toph: If you're not the evil one I'd hate to see the others.

Zuko: So what are there names anyways?

Jade: Jada and Jaden.

Zuko: Well I haven't seen them.

Jade: Toph have you.

Toph: Im blind I can't see anyone, but no I don't know where they are.

Jade: Thanks for nothing.

Five minutes later...

Jade: Where have you two been? I've looked all over this house.

Jaden: I was with these two people in kitchen. One was named...um... Katrina... Kyara...

Jade: Katara?

Jaden: That's it. And some guy that looked like her brother or something.

Jade: His name is Sokka.

Jada: I was wit some chick in green that had the nerve to grab my shoulder and a bald kid wit some stale tatooes.

Jade: The girl was Suki and the boy was Aang.

Jada: They keep sayin' Im you.

Jaden: Me too.

Jade: I don't think they'll believe that you two are real untill they see.

Meanwhile...

Sokka: There's something wrong with Jade. She's calling herself two other names.

Toph: Didn't this happen before?

Aang: This is just like the time we were at that village.

Katara: Oh yeah. With that crazy old man.

Suki: What happened?

Zuko: What crazy old man?

Sokka: See we were at this village in the middle of a river. It was filthy. There was this old man that worked on the docks.

Katara: He said that's why he was called Doc.

Sokka: He took us to a shop when we asked about where to get food and said his brother worked there.

Aang: But then he ducked behind the counter to switch his hat then called himself Shu.

Toph: He said because he works in the shop they call him Shu.

Suki: Why?

Katara: We don't know.

Sokka: Then later after Katara got rid of these fire nation solders and their factory we made a suggestion to clean the river.

Toph: Actually it was my idea.

Aang: Then when we asked him to help he said he would have to get his brother that likes cleaning up rivers, called Mushi.

Katara: But this time he didn't hide behind something to change his hat. He just took it off right in front of us.

Aang: I told him I was on to him the whole time and that we all knew he was just changing hats and names.

Sokka: Then he told us his brother doc that does that and that he was crazy. Then he walked away.

Suki: Man that guy was crazy.

Zuko: so you think Jade is acting like that old guy.

Aang: Yup.

Sokka: I thi-

Jade: Hello peoples.

Jada: Sup shawtys

Jaden: Heller

Everyone except Toph and Zuko: (jaw drops)

Jade; I told you they were real.

Jade: Ok so this is Jada the... ghetto one.

Jada: What you had ta say it like dat as if it's bad to ghetto.

Jade: (rolling eyes)

Jade: This is Jaden. She more of a...

Jada: Hoe, man stealer-

Jade: Ok yes but I was looking for something a little bit nicer.

Jaden: So you're calling me a hoe. Really Jada.

Jada: If da shoe fits.

Jaden: Ya know what. Im not gonna waste my breathe on you.

...

Jaden: I Am Not A Man Stealer!

Jada: yes you are

Jade: Now how about you guys believe me when I tell you something.

Jaden: Im hungry

Jada: You fo-eva hungry.

Jaden: Whatever.

Jade: I have some food in the kitchen.

Jade: After they eat we can talk in the kitchen.

Everyone: Ok

* * *

**I know this chapter sucked but I felt life I should leave you guys with something. **

**Please leave a review and if anyone at all has an idea for this then I would greatly appreciate it. That way I would get a chance to continue this story. **


End file.
